User blog:SetRobOff/Season 13: Character Additions
Jimmy Bennett as Ryan Barbato ''' '''Grade: 10 Ryan is a cool, humble guy with a great sense of humor but an equally quick temper(only if provoked). He also has passion for music, specifically rock. Since the graduation of Mo Mashkour and Imogen Moreno, there are open spots in the band Whisperhug for new talent. Zig not only selects Ryan to replace Mo, he is also befriends him. But how long will the friendship last when Ryan not only (unintentionally)steals Zig's spotlight amongst the ever-growing fanbase of Whisperhug but also catches the eye of Zig's ex-girlfriend, Tori Santamaria? Furthermore, there will be an inside look at his homelife where will see that his is an only child of wealthy married couple in their sixties, having brought Ryan into this world in their mid-forties via an unplanned pregnancy. While Ryan's parents would much rather spend their retirement vacationing all the world than with their son, Ryan is often alone and it's only natural that his new popularity at Degrassi becomes a little more important to him than it should be. Quote: (To Zig) Are you mad, dude? 'You hate me because I'm funnier, more talented and better looking than you? ''(shrugs and laughs) ''My bad, bro!" Chloe Greenfield as Veronica Davenport Grade: 11 Coming from a trailer park in Wasaga, Veronica makes the best out of being poor and carries herself with the utmost confidence, although she occasionally comes off as rude and mean. A natural born diva/Daddy's girl in her own right, Veronica knows how to get what she wants, even if it means a new outfit and shoes from her single father that should be going towards rent and bills. Veronica's not one to choose, so she has her eyes on two of Degrassi's so-called "players", Zig Novak and Drew Torres. Zig is cute and talented. Drew is popular, handsome and comes from a financially stable family. With two fine choices, Veronica refuses to choose. To redeem his past indescretions, Veronica may just be the one girl that Drew would never hurt and Zig has finally found someone who could relate to him about being poor and also show him to take pride in what he's working with. Inevitably, however, Veronica could only two-time Drew and Zig but for so long before it either comes out in the open, one or both boys' hearts get broken, she somehow falls in love with one of them or all of the above! '' Quote: "''I know about Zig and Drew's terrible treatment of their ex-girlfriends but ''I'm so not worried; I will play them both in CIRCLES before they EVER play me!" Sydney Park as Dominique Turner Grade: 9 Young, rebellious, naive and openly curious about everything Degrassi has to offer: popularity, cheerleading, the boys etc. Dominique is the younger sister of senior Dave Turner and cousin of Degrassi alumni Chantay Black. Her brother is often seemingly mean to her because she reminds him a lot of his former self and even his ex-girlfriend Alli Bhandari. So, Dominique takes Dave's protectiveness as being mean, so she aims to sneak around him and their strict, policeman father to do as she pleases. She can't accept the double standard of her parents letting Dave do what he wants yet keeping a tight leash on her. Outside of her home life, Dominique finds herself in a heated rivalry with Tori Santamaria, a teammate of hers on the Power Squad. However, because of her newfound passion for cheerleading, Dominque won't let her fued with Tori or the strictness of new captain, Jenna Middleton, get her down. Instead, Dominique plots to sabotage Tori without knowing or understanding that the latter is far from being a mean girl, especially if Tori of all people may just be the one to rescue her from a very dangerous situation later on down the road. Despite Dominique's conniving ways, she could just be a girl who's misunderstood and desires to break away from that "be seen and not heard" bound. Quote: (to Dave and Alli) You were an idiot and so were you, Alli. 'No offense but you can't predict my future at Degrassi based on your own screw-ups. I won't chase popularity; unlike you, it'll just come to me! '' '''Ariel Winter as Shannon Edwards' Grade: 9 Smart, studious, religious and kind-hearted, Shannon is where her cousin, senior Clare Edwards, has been four years ago. She's also a straight-A student With Shannon and fellow freshman Dominique both new to Degrassi, their respective senior relatives Clare and Dave push them to be friends but they don't click at all. Instead, Shannon finds an unexpected friend in new Whisperhug recruit Ryan Barbato when he practically pleads with an initially dismissive Zig to choose Shannon as Imogen's replacement. From there, Shannon also bonds with bandmate Maya Matlin, thus becoming her new best friend following her fall-out with Tori. Shannon develops feelings for Ryan but keeps it a secret for fear of rejection. However, when Dominique somehow discovers Shannon's secret, she'll get creative and find a way to use it against her enemy Tori Santamaria, for whom Ryan seems to be falling for. If it works, will Shannon be grateful to Dominique or be disgusted with her? She has nothing against Tori, so she wouldn't hurt even if it meant she could get Ryan. Quote: (to Dominique) You're only using me to spite Tori! 'You don't care if Ryan likes me back or not. Maya said it best, if you need a makeover' ''to impress a guy then he is so not worth it. No wonder Tori prefers Ryan over Zig now. I'd rather accept that I'm not as pretty as Tori than to go to desperate lengths to hurt her. So, Dominique, whatever your problem is with Tori, do yourself a favor, get a calculator and solve 'it on your own." Category:Blog posts